if only
by jesso
Summary: claire and alex get married cause shes pregnant. there wedding night! explicit


"You sure you wanna do this Claire?"

"Why?" She asked worriedly "have you changed your mind?"

"no of course not, our reasons are good I just wanted to make sure, it's a big commitment."

"I know alex and I don't want you to do this if your having second thoughts"

"god no, id love to be this babys father"

why cant he want me more than this baby, she thought to herself

"ahh" alex yawned making a big movement with his arms "im off to bed" he said getting up. Walking past Claire, he put his hand on her shoulder and said gently, "you coming?"

"I'll be right in" she said awkwardly

"kay" he whispered and walked off, god that was smoth you idiot he thought to himself

Claire said her goodbyes and thankyous to everyone and made her way into the room, followed by all the girls screaming with wolf whistles and "have funs"

Claire stopped outside the door to the room and looked in the mirror in the hallway, fluffed her hair up a bit

"its not like it matters anyway" she mumbles to herself

"alex" she called into the empty room as she opened the door

"yeah, I'll be right out" he called from the bathroom

"the rooms nice" she called back

"only the best for my lil wifey" he joked

"haha"

Claire started to feel really nervous and startd pacing back and forth deciding what to do next, should she wait in the bed? No that's way to obvious. Should she sit on the chair? Or when he came out maybe she should go into the bathroom making him approach her when she walked out. No that wouldn't work he might get into the bed then shed have to undress in front of him

finally deciding to wait in bed for him, yes, she thought to herself. Its not like that's not what we're here for anyway

alex walked out of the bathroom at this moment dressed only in boxer shorts and stood watching her pace then with her back to him she undid the zipper on her dress and slipped out of it. Hanging it over the chair.

She pulled at the pretty white slip she had been wearing under it

Alex stared at her, thinking omg she is so beautiful, I can believe how lucky I am shes finally having me. I don't care if shes just settling I want her so much! He began wondering how he was going to hold on

Claire stood there her back still to the doorframe where alex stood, tugging at her slip to pull it down a little. He coughed silently and She turned around and seen him standing there watching her

"I feel stupid" she whispered awkwardly

alex walked towards her slowly smiling

you definitely do not look stupid he said matter of factly, picking her up and moving her against the wall she wrapped her legs around his waist. Once she was half supported by the wall

alex commented, "not so bad is it?"

then his lips caressed hers slowly and they kissed passionately, the sexual frustration mounting between them both.

and his spare hand began to wonder, slowly moving from her thigh up her shirt to touch her bare breast under her slip.

"bed" Claire panted in his mouth between kisses

Claire felt him smirk in there kiss

and he carried her to the bed slowly lying her down and coming down on top of her. There lips never loosing contact

"god you looked hot tonight" he almost grunted into her ear as he moved his head to his her neck

He lifted her so they were both sitting and he lifted her hands in the air sliding down them so she knew to leave them there

She gave him a what the? Look and his hands then traced the edge of where the slip sat and moved to pull the slip over her head.

As it came off Claire moved in closer wrapping her arms around his back and pulling him down with her

He pulled out of her grip and started kissing her neck making his way to her breasts (which the pregnancy had done wonders for by the way)

She pulled him back up and he seen insecurity in him looking at her body

"Claire" he whispered " whats wrong?"

"nothing" she answered between kissses

"bullshit" he said softly "ur my wife" he whispered between kisses, "I want to look at you"

"its not me, it's the pregnancy" she said softly

he took her head in his hands and kissed her softly and said gently "ur beautiful"

at this Claire smiled softly as his head moved slowly down kissing her breasts

he moved back up to kiss her lips and his left hand moved sloly from her breast lower tracing the edge of her white lace underwear, with one movement alex had pulled her underwear off

"impressive" Claire grinned nervously

alex just smiled in reply

they continued kissing and claires hand moved down to the rimm of his boxer shorts and began to give them a tug, alex caught on and kicked them off he moved back on op of her gently there eyes never leaving each others, they kissed as alex moved claires legs wider making her bend both knees, he lifted he butt slightly so her heat was facing upwards and Claire held onto alexs back with her nails as he put his throbbing penis in the entrance to her heat.

She suddenly felt very self conscious, is he attracted to me? Is he doing this for me? Or does he want to? What if he pretends im someone else? What if im the worst hes ever had? Shehad to say something

"don't compare me okay alex" Claire whispered in his ear as he kissed her neck

he gave her a hurt look and leant back down to kiss her lips, at the same time he entered her and she gasped out loud

alex slowly pulled out of the kiss and tried to keep eye contact as he pumped in and out of her slowly but she turned her head to avoid eye contact with him. Alex grabbed her chin and gently moved her head to face him. They kept eye contact for about 30 mintues as alex moved in and out of her gently. Both of there thoughts included why they hadn't done this earlier. They didn't even realise how long theyd been going they just made love to each other softly. Claires train of thought ended as she decided to show alex she was the boss in the bedroom and she looked at him intently and moved her head upward to kiss him gently. As she did she clamped her pelvis muscles and alex feeling her tightness moaned into her mouth. She grinned at this and wrapped her legs around his back allowing him deeper penetration. "Faster" she whispered

"faster" she practically yelped into his mouth as his fingers found her clit

alex didn't go faster, he knew what she was up to. instead he slowed his pace and works his fingers in a circle on her clit

"please…alex……ahhhh. Faster…. Alex….oh god …."she whispered into his mouth, he decided after 5 minuts of pleading shes suffered enough. "oh, oh god" she cried as he slammed into her harder and faster

"oh god Claire" he murmered the sound escaping before he had any control over it

she tightened her legs around him and pulled him further into her he pounded into her as hard and fast as he could. The noses brushing against each others her hands clawing at his back and holding onto his hair simultaneously.

They moaned nto each others mouths never loosing eye contact

He felt her body buck up and down and she felt the beginnings of her orgasm coming, he grinned as he kept to his pace.

She cried out and her fingers dug into his back alex she panted ohhhh

as her orgasm tightened around him he felt his own body begin to tighten and tried to hold on moving at the same pace to continue her orgasm. He lost control as her pelvis tightened and her legs pushed him into her as hard as he could handle… his hot cum exploded into her

"Claire", he moaned, "oh god, Claire" he cried as it took him over

And he collapsed on top of her breathing heavily.

They stayed like this for several minutes just trying to catch there breath

Alex began to slowly kiss claires neck, beginning to pump again slowly

Claire looked at him surprised but she couldn't see his face. It was kissing her neck. His pumkping got harder and faster quickly and within minutes Claire was reexploding in his arms. Once her orgasm was over she let go of his back and just collapsed as he grinned on top of her.

"you were great Claire" he whispered in her ear as he pulled out of her and rolled next to her in the bed.

Oh my god she thought to herself I should never have let myself go like that, whats he gunna think of me? Hes gunna think im a slut. Oh god, should I say something? No I really shouldn't. yes, just say it.

"alex" she said softly

"mmhmm" practically murmered

"I just wanted you to know I don't normally get worked up like that" she said awkwardly

"damn, I was kinda lookin forward to a lifetime of that" he said moving over and pecking her on the lips smirking

"no, you knob" she smirked hitting him with the pillow she pulled out from under his head

he shot her a hurt look

"I meant im not normally like that. Im not one of those girls you date"

"used to date Claire, used to date. Im a married man now, and Im going to fully honour that"

she smiled at him gratefully

"what I was trying to say is im not normally a slut, its not like I can normally get that worked up with someone on the first night"

he started to interrupt but she put her finger on his lips

"im not a slut, my number isn't that big, its pretty small actually if you think about it"

"What exactly is ur number Claire?" alex asked keenly obviously very interested

"a lady never tells"

"ha, you a lady? Come on Claire, spill. Im your husband weren't you supposed to tell me before we got married"

alright smartarse whats ur number

alex looked surprisingly stumped

and Claire felt hurt wash over her

its okay hes yours for now, she thought. But rolled over and flicked the lamp off and started to get comfy facing the other way

and what do you think your doing? alex asked pulling into his arms, his arms holding her stomach in a protective position.

"im a hugger" he said with authority

"oh the things I have to put up with" Claire said


End file.
